War of Fates
by Stella Anon
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] What if Squall died in Time Compression? What if her life could have been different from what it is now? Would she dare change history for the sake of one love, never forgotten? Squinoa and other interesting pairings.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy VIII.

* * *

They found his cold, lifeless body lying in the field. They found her cold, unresponsive body next to his. They had heard her cries, her moans and finally her sobs. They knew what had happened but acceptance was slow to come. Her trembling body offered proof of what they had all feared. Her tears told them of the anguish in her heart, and in turn they felt the same anguish in theirs. He was gone.

The clouds gathered and the rains fell. The heavens were mourning.

The blue mage was the first to take control of herself, aware that if she didn't then no one would. She was now the leader even if only for a little while. Tired as she was, she ordered her comrades to surround the area. Not too close, yet not too far. Even in a field such as this, predators lurked everywhere. She should know. She had once lived here. She had once seen the hungry beast that had chased one of her dearest friends. They were reluctant to obey her, hostile even. But her steely blue eyes did not allow them room for argument. They must allow the sorceress to grief. They must continue to perform their duty to protect each other, even now. They must remain together.

They went to their posts, dragging their feet. Exhaustion had set in. Bodies, minds and hearts ached ceaselessly. But there was little they could do. They had each sworn to protect one another when they became a team. The promise to their leader still rang true; the promise to protect the sorceress no matter what happened.

The happy-go-lucky pilot was the first to break down. Only the tall sniper could hear her and his heart ached for her. Yet he would not disobey his training to be loyal to his duty. He stood straight and motionless. His eyes hardened and he stared into the distance. Nevertheless he could still hear her sobs and not too far off, the louder moans of the sorceress. Never had he felt so much rebellion in him to disobey his superior's orders. He struggled for composure desperately.

It was not so for the martial artist. Never had self-control been so hard for him. Only his affection for both of them kept him there. It could not however keep him from swearing to the heavens. The blue mage heard him and she shot him a frown. The sniper heard him and wished to join him. The sobbing girl heard him and cried a little less because someone shared her grief. But the sorceress did not hear him. She could not see nor hear nor feel them there. Their existence meant nothing to her. Not anymore. He was gone. Nothing else mattered.

Had victory ever tasted so bitter? The blue mage tried to remember. Had they traversed through the tapestry of time in search of a destroyer only to be defeated by time itself? Her lips tightened. How would they explain this loss to the world? How could she explain her failure?

The rain beat down relentlessly, dripping down their necks. Their clothes and skin were soaked from the raindrops. Their weapons gleamed dully in the dim light, bringing no comfort to them. Soon even the sniper's hat could no longer shield him from the rain. Hour after hour rolled by. No one came. The world seemed to have forgotten their existence. All time slowed to a stop.

Alone, the sorceress mourned her knight's death.

* * *

She watched him silently from the shadows, watching him suffer, watching him weep, watching him, watching him… It had taken all her strength and power to reach him but she was here. It was time for her to make the second move before her opponent could realize her plans. Ultimecia's power was fading fast and soon this world she was in would disappear. The time-compressing bitch was useless to her now but _he_ was still needed.

As time slipped by - if indeed time did exist here - the diminish in his life force became more apparent. Little by little, he faded away and his anguish grew in the face of realization of his impending doom.

The movements of his body fascinated her; he seemed to be held under a trance, an endless dream…or perhaps not. No, she decided, it was no ordinary dream. It was a nightmare that held him in grasp. He writhed in endless torment, a hoarse moan escaping his throat now and then but never above a whisper. She wondered at what he saw in his hallucinations.

Finally she lifted her hand and gently caressed him, her voice soft and soothing. He visibly calmed down at her touch but it did little to cease his pain. His suffering had already elevated to another level where he no longer knew his surroundings. His eyes were rolled back in his head and he whimpered in a guttural tone. Her fingers traced his cheek down to his jawbone and weakly, he turned his head. For one brief moment, he stared at her with frightening clarity.

_Y-You're…_ The words would not come.

_You know who I am._ She stared at him with a haunting look.

_Ri-rinoa!_

Her smile was terrible and cruelty akin to insanity danced in her eyes.

_Indeed!_

He was slowly dying and beyond help but he still struggled to breathe, refusing to let go of life. It would have pained her to watch but she had cast away all pity long ago. He read his future in her eyes and was afraid of her.

_No, you're n-not her!_

The voice in which she answered him was almost melodic but behind it lurked a bestial growl.

_Oh, but I am._ Lover.

She closed her eyes. With her hands lifted above his head, she focused her concentration to call on her powers. She would seal his fate before she came. His eyes widened and he forced another contorted sound from his throat.

_Y-you're not…_

Too…

_No!_

…late.

_Goodbye, my love._

A single white feather gently floated down.

* * *

**Notes:** Yup, I just gave the entire story a makeover. Some places are still the same but most of it isn't. Thanks a ton to my editor, Falcon who's really too patient with a flighty writer like me.

Obviously the first scene shows the death of Squall and the second shows how he died. The question that I'm sure you're asking is 'Rinoa killed Squall????'. Well, I won't answer that question yet but I hope this prologue has at least piqued your curiousity a little.

_What if Squall died in Time Compression? Does the world mourn the loss of a brave hero who sacrificed his love and life for the sake of others? What if secrets hidden by the passages of time were brought to light? What if your life could have been different from what it is now? Would you dare change the course of history for the sake of one love, never forgotten?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

**Part One: The Breaking Point**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of FFVIII.

**Foreword:** Just want to clear a few things up before anyone gets even more confused. In the prologue, the mysterious woman who ended Squall's life is _not_ Ultimecia. Sorry if I confused you a little *kicks herself for not checking*.

Thanks to all who reviewed. Its been so long since I've posted a new story that I think I've lost all my faithful readers. Glad to know that there are some out there who still enjoy my fics. This is for you! ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

She sat up in her bed suddenly, trembling. A whimper issued from her lips and she clutched the sheets tightly.

_Squall!_

There was no answer.

_Squall! Where are you?_

Hugging her pillow tightly, she tried desperately not to cry. Where could he be? He had touched her and said her name. Where did he go? Surely, surely she had felt him there? Her lips trembled and unable to bear it any longer, she stretched out her hands and uttered his name again, hoping that he would come to her and comfort her.

_Squall, please come back to me._

Tears ran down her cheeks in silent testimony of her longing for him. Even as she begged, she felt a sudden hope flood her heart. She thought she saw him standing over her and she reached out eagerly to touch him. Her searching embrace met air and she cried out softly.

Light. That was all she needed to see if he was really there. In the dimness of her room, she could only see shadows and visions of him. One showed him looking at her from across the room. Another seemed to be sitting on the other side of the bed. Two more looked at her from beside the drawn curtains. The last stared at her solemnly from above her bed. Each filled her with joy which turned to despair when she found no one there. She crawled out of her bed, suddenly afraid. Afraid of what they were.

They surrounded her, coming closer and closer to her. They taunted her, touching her then fading away. Their lips opened to utter soothing words but no sound came no matter how much she strained her ears. In the darkness, they tormented her.

She curled into a tight ball, trying to ignore them. She shut them all out and sank into the deep recesses of her mind.

_This…this isn't real. It's just a dream. Just a horrible dream…a nightmare. I…I have to get up. Squall's waiting for me in the flower field. He promised…remember? He promised me to be there. Wake up. I have to wake up. Have to see Squall. He doesn't like to be late. Can't be late. Have to wake up. He promised to wake me up…_

_But Squall's_ dead.

_No!_

Desire finally overwhelmed fear and she reached out to grab them. Fiercely, her arms fell through one of these phantoms and he melted away. Only to appear just out of reach of her. He looked at her with great sorrow which only served to deepen her determination. Slowly one by one, they began to disappear and did not return leaving only one behind. He stared at her with that familiar look of longing which she had grown to love and beckoned to her to draw nearer.

By now, her forehead was damp with sweat and she was close to screaming. He looked with mute sympathy on his face for her and held out his arms to her. Come to me. I'm here and I'm waiting for you. All you have to do is come to me, my love.

She did not hesitate but ran straight into the welcoming arms…

_Squall!_

…and crashed against her door.

A haunting scream rang throughout Garden.

* * *

Allison Dhrea watched silently from the shadows of the equipment closets where she had been standing for the last hour. The keys to the closets had been lost years ago and no one had bothered to replace the locks. It was an ideal spot to observe her idol without him or anyone else observing her in return. How long has it been since she started spying on him? A year? Actually it was two years, seven months and twenty-one days to be exact. Love was crazy indeed.

She watched as he shadow-boxed, admiring every one of his smooth, effortless movements. Didn't Zell Dincht know how handsome he looked when he shadow-boxed? She didn't care for the labels others gave to him; rowdy, loud, rash, headstrong. He had a kind heart, was friendly and never hesitated to stand up for what he believed in. He was everything she wasn't but wanted to be. He bravely faced death and survived, becoming an instant hero. He was her hero, if only he knew it.

Allison still remembered when they had first met. It was her first day in Balamb Garden and she was lost in the huge building. Trabia Garden was much smaller and there were faces she knew. Here, she didn't know a single soul. Zell was the first to notice her lost look.

He had introduced himself and asked if she was lost. She had nodded helplessly and somehow stammered out that she was a Trabian exchange student. He had offered to accompany her to see the Headmaster. She had replied that she had already seen him and was looking for her dorm. He had pointed the way to her and offered to take her on a tour around Garden. She had nervously declined, unsure if she should make him go out of his way. He smiled, shrugged and disappeared in the direction of some laughing guys. She would always regret her decision on that day but her heart was already won over by his warm friendliness. If only she had been brave enough to say yes, she wouldn't have to resort to spying on him.

She was so shy and he never noticed her anymore after that. They went to different classes and took up different weapons. He was well on his way to becoming a SeeD and she was still struggling to get all her credits. Why should he notice her if she always hid herself from him?

Zell completed his exercise and drank thirstily from his flask. Sweat was pouring off his face and neck. She longed to walk over and offer him a towel to wipe himself off. She always kept one nearby whenever she came to watch him train in the hopes that someday she'd have the courage to talk to him. She never did find the courage to do so. Every time the towel was thrown back into the laundry basket in her room and a new one would take its place on his next training session.

Her friends told her to go for it and talk to him. She wished it was as easy as they said it was. Just walk up to him and start talking. She didn't know what she should talk about. Talk about what he loved, they suggested to her. Hotdogs, martial arts, SeeD, battles, Combat King… It really wasn't that hard, they said. If only she could believe them.

Zell tipped the last drops of water down his throat and swallowed. His normal habit was to head for the showers immediately before heading for the cafeteria. Sometimes he would do a few push-ups before leaving. He rarely stayed long in the training room but instead left to do something else. Lately however he had taken to just sitting there and just staring at the ground. Sometimes he would clench his flask or whatever else there was to hold nearby. He would punch the ground at times in frustration or anger, she couldn't tell which. He was clearly thinking about something.

Allison didn't dare move or breathe in her hiding-place. The last thing she wanted was to be discovered intruding on his privacy. His face looked so miserable and tired that she just wanted to run to him and comfort him. She didn't dare to imagine what would happen if she did so. Yet, Zell never shed a single tear or betrayed any other signs of emotional weakness during these sessions. He might swear a little at times but he was usually silent. She didn't know why he was so hurt and she so badly wanted to know. All of Commander Leonhart's friends were still upset over his death but Zell seemed to take it particularly hard. Allison wasn't too sure though that he was just concerned over Commander Leonhart's death. He was worried over more than just his friend's death. She just wished she knew what.

Maybe if she continued this silent stalking, she'd find out eventually. Then perhaps she might finally reach him and make him notice her. The impossible could happen, so they said. Why shouldn't she hope for it to happen to her?

A soft sigh escaped Allison's lips. In the silence of the room, Zell had no difficulty in catching the sound. He was on his feet in an instant and his eyes roamed the room for the source of the sound. He carefully approached the old equipment closets where Allison was concealed and it was she could do to lower her breathing. Zell mustn't find her; he would only ask awkward questions she wasn't ready to answer. Escape came in the form of Irvine.

Zell's head turned to meet the gunman's eyes. He regarded the newcomer soberly. "Rinoa?"

The gunman's brief nod was all he needed to take action. Retrieving his canteen, he followed the gunman out of the room. Allison sat back in her hiding place, trying to calm herself down. She had only narrowly escaped detection thanks to Kinneas' entrance. She had a feeling that Garden didn't look kindly on obsessed stalkers. Regretfully, she picked up the unused towel off the ground and placed it into its basket. Another fruitless day of observation over and done with. She waited for a while before walking out of the training room. Allison wasn't about to be confronted by any nosy eyewitness.

"Dhrea?"

She turned her head sharply but it was ONLY Sandra Curtis. She narrowed her eyes; she did not like the snobbish girl who put on airs due to her excellence at mastering advanced magic compared to her peers. Sandra was famed as Garden's gossip mistress and often imparted the latest rumors - or more likely, fabricated rumors - to more ignorant people.

"Sandra." Allison nodded and turned to leave but the girl held her firmly by the arm.

"What exactly were you doing in that training room? Aren't you supposed to be on library duty?"

She wished she could tell her to mind her own business but it would just make things worse. Sandra was known widely for creating trouble for those who slighted her. "I was training, Sandra."

The arrogant girl looked her over. "In uniform and without breaking a sweat? Hardly. You cadets can't even train without getting your ass kicked. What were you doing in the training rooms when you weren't training?"

None of your stupid business, she thought fervently and began to leave. Much to her dismay, Sandra followed her.

"Come on Dhrea, I know you weren't training in there. Did something big happen in there? A brawl? A ticking off? You wouldn't have left your precious library duties just to watch a dumb sparring session. Were you spying on someone? Come on, tell me Dhrea!"

She froze at the last part of Sandra's speech but her sudden petrified state went unobserved. Desperately, she thought of a way to divert Sandra's attention.

"Is it true that Rinoa Heartily woke up the entire block o-one-o-two last night with her screaming?"

Sandra rose to the occasion, proving true to her reputation, and she launched into a long one-sided debate on the sanity of Miss Heartily. I mean like, how could a sorceress ever be normal especially when the commander's dead and all. She's definitely crazy if you ask me. I don't know why old Kramer wants to keep her in Garden just because she saved the world. She can't even sleep without letting all of Garden know she's having nightmares about her boyfriend.

Allison rolled her eyes but at least the spotlight was off of her, for now. Rinoa Heartily, according to Sandra Curtis was officially insane with grief and not fit at all to be in Garden. Would she ever be like that if Zell… she shivered but Sandra did not notice it.

* * *

Cid stroked his wife's forehead, smoothing out wrinkled lines and whispering comforting words to her. Her expression however was anything but comforted and bore the signs of a woman much troubled and wearied by the cares that lay on her shoulders. At the moment, her eyes were fixed uneasily on a black-haired girl who lay on a bed a few feet away. The girl's head was turned away from her carers and slept the sleep of the heavily drugged. Both her arms clutched a pillow tightly, hugging it to herself. Edea was troubled at the young girl's reaction and moved to remove the pillow but the girl's grip tightened - if indeed it was humanly possible.

From across the room, a shadow darkened the door and her eyes glanced from the prone figure on the bed to the woman leaning over her. Finally her gaze met that of Cid's and she detected a half-questioning, half-sorrowful look in his eyes. She lifted an eyebrow while nodding towards the young girl and received a reluctant nod in reply. Pursing her lips, she walked towards the figure and bent over her.

Shaking her head, she gestured towards Cid to follow her and they both left the room. Edea dropped into her seat and covered her face. Outside, Cid faced Dr. Kadowaki and demanded to know what was to be done.

"I did not think that Squall's death could do this to her. Frankly, I'm worried about Rinoa. If she doesn't stop this soon, things are going to get worse."

"What do you advise, doctor?"

"A sedative might be helpful but it won't do much god to her. If I were you, tell her to go home. She has to stop wasting her time moaning over what has already been done and get on with her life."

"I know that!" Cid interrupted. "I've already told her to go home but she just won't listen! I…I can't bear to see her…and Edea like this." He recalled her haunting eyes when he had last attempted to persuade her to return home. She had not said a word and that night, her nightmares had returned in full force.

"Edea…there is something that worries me too. Has she…" Kadowaki dropped her voice and glanced around. "Does she still carry her sorceress powers?"

Cid avoided Kadowaki's piercing gaze. "Yes…"

"You do realize that everyone believes that she is not a sorceress anymore? It's the only reason why Galbadia and Esthar hasn't demanded for her to be…"

"I know!" Cid cried harshly.

Kadowaki said no more and changed the subject. "Cid, contact General Caraway and inform him about his daughter's condition. He has to take her back before she relapses again."

"He did contact me a few days ago…" He hesitated while the doctor glanced at him in surprise. "I can't send her back to her father! She begged me to keep her in Garden and not to send her back. Her father…"

"Cid," Kadowaki cut in. "Their family feud is none of our business but Rinoa's health is. If Rinoa stays here, she'll just be reminded of Squall and go into further breakdown. At least she will be able to slowly forget about her loss in her own home. You can't start being soft now or we'll both regret it."

Kadowaki fell silent and neither would look at the other. She had touched a sensitive nerve but she did not regret her words. His face flashed anger and hostility but then turned into fear. Without another word, he left the infirmary. Kadowaki shook her head; Cid was too weak to act as he had always been.

Walking through the silent corridors, Cid began to review his position. Kadowaki was right about him. He was too soft for his own good; he could still remember what had happened on that fateful day. It had cost him the lives of so many SeeDs and cadets and in the months that followed, his reputation along with Garden's had been placed on the line. Most had already forgotten the event but the memory of it was still fresh in his mind. All because of his accursed pity and sympathy.

_The perfect SeeD does not depend on his strength in his offence nor his skill in diplomacy neither is he renowned for his efficiencies in fulfilling his duties. It is his emotionless demeanor, a mind that forbids its emotions to rule his judgment which marks him as the perfect mercenary._

That had been the creed of a certain Garden master who has long since perished in the lower levels of the Garden. Cid had never agreed with him, protesting that SeeDs were human and not killer-machines. But it was his pity that had killed those SeeDs. Kadowaki was right. He was too weak. He had allowed his own SeeDs to carry out a mission to assassinate his own wife, hoping somehow that neither would perish in the attempt. He had permitted forty-two SeeDs to be slaughtered mercilessly without just cause. Could he allow one innocent girl to be haunted by grief for the rest of her life? 

But could he also allow her to be condemned as a freak by the cruel eyes of society? Rinoa was a sorceress through no fault of her own but would the rest see it as that? Surely in Garden she would be safe, protected by professional SeeDs. Could he trust himself to make the right decision?

And Edea. He could not hide her secret forever and although Kadowaki would never tell, others would soon find out. Galbadia would order Edea to be tried, ignoring pleas that she had been possessed. Edea was still a sorceress. She did not bear the powers of Ultimecia - those had been passed to Rinoa - but she still bore the legacy of the first unknown sorceress who had died when Edea was five. Edea was still a witch…

Edea and Rinoa, Rinoa and Edea; both were constant sources of headaches. If only he could find some way to protect both without revealing any more secrets. If only Squall was still alive and commander…

Cid stared ahead, an idea revealing itself to him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Final Fantasy VIII.

* * *

He remembered reading a bizarre article that was printed by Timber Maniacs years ago about a Galbadian soldier who had sired a shocking amount of twelve sons and five daughters. The man was said to have only one wife but had four known mistresses all over Galbadia. It had been the hot gossip amongst the soldiers for a long time and weeks after the article was printed, debates still raged within the military circles. Some defended the said soldier's views that claimed that he did so to ensure his line of descendants. After all, who wishes to see his name erased from this world? Most however agreed that the soldier missed his wife and sowed his wild oats in reckless abandon. A soldier's life wasn't easy. You could stay for months without ever seeing your family while on duty. It made more sense that the man simply got homesick. At that time, Laguna had agreed with the majority of the opinions. The notion of having many children to preserve your family line was behind the times not to mention crazy.

Now he wasn't so sure. Laguna found himself sympathizing with the Galbadian soldier. Somehow he understood the man's reasons and desires, however paranoid they may be. The soldier whose name had ironically been forgotten wished to be remembered. He didn't care for the way he was remembered. His name may not be spoken in reverence or even fondness but it would at least be in the back of his descendents' mind. It sounded so crazy and yet it was shrewd.

Laguna wasn't sure if this sudden change of opinion was brought on by madness or the ticking of his biological clock. He couldn't remember ever wanting a child before, much less several of them. He had a secret fear of babies. They were so fragile and noisy. Make one wrong move and you either kill them or bring on a squalling fit. At least Ellone was already five when he found himself in Winhill. He only had to worry about disobeying her wishes or her being eaten by Caterchipillars. It was easier than a baby who would cry day and night. It wouldn't be able to feed or dress itself. It couldn't even clean after itself. It would just lie there and wail all day.

His eyes returned to the newspaper article he had been reading, his long train of thought distracted by the picture on it. A face he had only seen a few times before yet it resembled the face he knew seventeen years ago. He squinted and reread the first few lines.

_He was one of the world's youngest heroes but fate cruelly snatched him away before he could claim the reward he so justly deserved. Squall Leonhart, leader of the small team of SeeDs that defeated the future sorceress Ultimecia was said to have died during Time Compression. The exact cause and details of his death are closely guarded by Balamb Garden, his previous home. Leonhart was at that time the commander of B-Garden…_

He paused and skipped the next few paragraphs. He knew all that. After all, he was the one who had hired him to kill the sorceress.

_Little is known about Leonhart's past. He was orphaned at a very young age and was raised in an orphanage by ex-sorceress Edea Kramer. At the age of five, he was enrolled into B-Garden and became a SeeD at age seventeen. Shortly after joining SeeD, B-Garden's Headmaster Cid Kramer promoted him to the rank of Commander._

He was familiar with all of that as well. He was well-informed, thanks to Ellone. His finger skipped a few more lines and rested on a particularly lengthy paragraph.

_Who were Leonhart's actual parents and where was he from? Efforts by the Estharian Times to question Edea Kramer were rejected but it was hinted that Leonhart was born in Galbadia and not Trabia as previously thought to be. Friends of Leonhart declined to comment and Sorceress Heartily who was also Leonhart's lover was unable to be reached for an interview. Some of Leonhart's colleagues in B-Garden claim that Leonhart's name was an alias due to the fictional references and wasn't his actual name. However no one could verify this statement and the question remains about Leonhart's past. The Estharian Times can only state for certain that Leonhart had been born during the Sorceress War and orphaned shortly after birth._

Laguna clenched his fists and swore silently to himself. He was Squall's father. He had fathered the boy that had saved the entire world. Yet he could not admit it publicly. To do so would draw unnecessary attention to Esthar's government and call for unwanted questions. Why had he left his wife at the mercy of Estharian soldiers under Adel's rule? Why had he not searched for his son after his wife's death? Why had he left his son and his adopted daughter at Edea's orphanage without ever visiting them? Was this a ploy by Esthar's government to attract attention? The questions would mean his impeachment and disgrace. But he didn't care about that. He just didn't want the world to know the heartless father he was to send his only son into a battle that had meant his doom.

He tore out the picture from the article. It hurt to think that it was the only picture he had of his own son. Have many children so that he would be remembered. He had made a similar mistake and didn't even have that shrewd excuse. There were no justifications for his error. Laguna didn't want any other son or daughter. He only wanted Squall back.

* * *

News traveled fast in Balamb Garden, especially news of such importance. When it was officially announced via the PA system, everyone already knew that Cid Kramer had appointed Xu Kurashima as the new commander of Balamb Garden. They also knew of his resignation from Headmaster and of his leaving Garden. The obligatory speech of the new commander was saturated with a tinge typical of Kurashima and few paid much attention to her speech. Some whispered about the possible revamping of Garden's administration and it did not surprise them when all SeeDs ranking seventeen and higher were summoned to her office later that day.

The new commander didn't waste time in carrying out her duties as most agreed. Xu was known as the SeeD of efficiency and she was carrying over her reputation into her new position.

Quistis silently counted the number of heads in the office; fifteen of Balamb's finest sat in the room. Nine had been lost in the infamous clash and only three had been added to the esteemed list. She was the youngest of the list and the newest addition since her return from Time Compression.

"Be seated." Xu nodded at the silent SeeDs who complied without protest. She herself sat at the head of the conference table and it seemed as if it had always been her rightful place. Quistis speculated privately on the feelings of certain SeeDs who had to submit to a much younger commander. Xu was older than Squall but he had possessed a certain insecurity which was more endearing - Quistis stifled an ironic laugh - than intimidating. The current commander exuded confidence and would not be so easily put off as Squall.

Xu's voice rang out clearly. "I have called you here to discuss a few issues in Garden that need resolving. First the immediate question, Garden's administration.

"Some of you have served as administrators for a long time while some of you have only recently been qualified to take on these responsibilities. The recent clash between Balamb Garden and Galbadia Garden has left positions that need to be filled. I have already made my decision on who shall receive these positions. It goes without saying that some of you will be promoted."

Quistis only half-listened to the list of positions and their new holders. Most were satisfied while some were reluctant. She wondered vaguely if she would be given a position at all; Xu was not known for granting favors to old friends.

"The position of field commander will be granted to Quistis Trepe."

She started and stared, not believing her own ears but Xu was carefully looking away. No one else met her gaze except for a few sneering looks. She closed her eyes. Field commander meant she would head important missions when the commander was unavailable. The commander trusted her. The words echoed heavily around her head.

_Cid never trusted you._

She shook her head violently to clear her thoughts.

"All of your positions will be effective as of tomorrow at 0600 hours. You will receive your new duties when this meeting is over. Questions?"

The new communications officer had a question. Erica Ryde was her name, Quistis recalled. One of the more outgoing and likable SeeDs, she had a sunny nature similar to Selphie. "Some of the positions have not been filled and there are no other qualified SeeDs left. Who will be holding these positions? Garden Faculty members?"

The last sentence brought looks of grimaces to everyone's faces. No one trusted the Garden Faculty anymore, even though they had lain low after the Garden Master's defeat. Most of the SeeDs still tasted the blood shed when almost all of Garden turned on its own SeeDs.

Xu's reply was almost rehearsed, like she had anticipated the question. "No, Garden's administration will no longer be occupied by anyone other than SeeDs. We are sending word to both Trabia Garden and Galbadia Garden to send specific officers to take these positions. In return, we will send trained SeeDs to fill their own positions. You will find your orders to contact both Gardens in your lists of new duties." Xu gestured towards the pile of papers that lay before Erica.

It was obvious to all that Xu would make a far better leader than Squall ever would have. Squall had been ruled by emotions as much as he denied it but Xu was solely dependent on rationality.

"Any more questions?"

There were none. Xu continued on, putting forward pressing matters that demanded their attention. All were eager to find a solution and the meeting was quickly drawing to a close.

"There is one last matter which former Headmaster Cid has requested us to decide on. Sorceress Heartily."

The name brought an ominous feel to the room. Quistis was livid; there was no reason for her to tack on Rinoa's powers. Not in a roomful of SeeDs whose sole purpose was to hunt down the sorceress. But Xu would not look at her and stared steadily ahead.

"Headmaster Cid has instructed me to reach a decision on what is to be done with her. Currently, she is incapacitated and is therefore Garden's responsibility. Her father, General Caraway has requested that his daughter be returned to him and we have yet to send him a reply. What are your suggestions?"

The room was silent momentarily as the SeeDs looked nervously at each to see who would be the first to speak. It did not take long for Head Instructor Aki Renade to voice out her opinions. "Miss Heartily is neither a SeeD nor is she a cadet. Garden has no ties with her and she is not our responsibility. Send her back to her father."

She sat down and Quistis stared at Xu. Surely Xu knew that Rinoa was a client of Garden. Would she reveal strictly confidential information to the SeeDs in the room in the hopes that it might sway their opinions?

"Miss Heartily is a client of Garden and has been one since before the Gardens clash." Was Xu's dry reply.

"Then we will be accused of harboring a civilian and brought before the Galbadian court!" One called out. He stood up and everyone recognized him as one of the new Rank Seventeen SeeDs. He was excited and sweat glinted on his forehead. "We are forbidden to shelter civilians no matter how serious the situation is."

Quistis spoke out for the first time and she was furious. "But we are also allowed to harbor clients at their request and Miss Heartily has made her request to Commander Leonhart who approved it!"

He dismissed her with a sniff. "Commander Leonhart is dead and Sorceress Heartily has not made an appeal to Commander Kurashima. So her stay here is not approved and she must be sent back to Deling City."

She glared at him with disgust and he avoided her gaze. "Against her will?"

"You don't know that. She's incapacitated, remember?" His smile was almost smug.

"But I know that she will refuse to return to her father's house!" She protested.

"And how do you know that?" He countered. Others around the room nodded at his reply. Emboldened by his support, he continued. "You cannot allow your friendship with her to enter into this matter."

Defeated but unwilling to give up, Quistis opened her mouth to argue but Xu silenced her with a look. She resumed her seat but continued to glare at her opponent. The commander was about to speak when someone else interrupted.

It was a much older SeeD who spoke up. In fact, the eldest of the fifteen in the room. His response was deliberate and cool. "What Candel say is right. Miss Heartily is not a cadet and she has no ties to keep her in Garden. But Trepe has reminded us that we have no right to remove her without permission from Miss Heartily herself. She is old enough to decide for herself and is not a ward of either her father or Garden. There is nothing we can do until she wakes up and then the decision is hers."

"To stay in Garden?" Someone else asked incredulously. "But we agreed that she has no ties with Garden except as a client! Even then, clients are only given protection under the most extreme of circumstances for a certain period of time decided by Garden."

"True but Miss Heartily can be enrolled as a student of Garden." Rinoa's defender said calmly.

The room exploded and all their tongues were set loose. The older SeeD was the only one who remained silent. Xu tried to maintain order and only succeeded after a full five minutes.

"But she is a sorceress!"

"She's too old to join."

"It's not our decision but hers."

"We can't make exceptions for her."

"If memory serves, you were quite ardent on keeping her here before the Garden Battle, Candel."

When they were ordered back to their seats, everyone was visibly tense. Glancing at each other, they communicated their obvious feelings. Quistis closed her eyes in frustration at the narrow-minded prejudice of her fellow colleagues.

The well-seasoned SeeD continued as if he had not been interrupted. "Really, it is her decision. Either she joins us or she leaves." He sat back down, still unruffled by the few looks shot at him.

Quistis leaned over and whispered to him. "Thanks, Falcon." Frey 'Falcon' Argyll smiled and nodded at her.

Xu glanced around at everyone's faces. "What Argyll says is true. Rinoa Heartily is of age and she will decide for herself. Garden's rules do not forbid her from enrolling as a cadet."

"And what about her age?" Someone asked.

Xu shrugged. "Rinoa was one of those who defeated the sorceress from the future and we owe her a debt. I will make an exception."

No one dared to grumble and the meeting was concluded. Quistis was among the last to leave the room and she silently sent a message of thanks to Xu with her eyes. Xu gave a tiny hint of a smile and gestured subtly at the list of duties in Quistis' hands.

In the privacy of her room, Quistis read the note that Xu had placed between the papers.

_I trust you, Trepe._

* * *

She sat by her window and stared out into the far out sea, reflecting on her life. Although all her tears of grief had dried up long ago, she still could not find the rest that would comfort her aching heart. Every time she lay on her bed, the dawn would find her sleepless eyes staring at the ceiling. The few sleeping pills that had been forced on her only proved to be a temporary escape from her sorrow. For all their sedative qualities, they could not put her misery away.

She felt so alone.

Others were as unhappy as she was. Especially her. The other girl who probably cried herself to sleep, if she could sleep at all. The one who bitterly regretted her actions on that day, wishing she could do it all over again. She wished the same too. Maybe he would still be alive if she had done it all differently.

"Ellone?"

Ellone turned to greet the familiar voice.

"Ellone." His easy-going manner was unusually stern. "You haven't been sleeping again."

She felt like a child again, trying to get out of going to bed. Pretending to drift off then hopping back out again the moment the door had closed and the footsteps died away. Peeking from behind the couch where she could see the other two talking happily. Getting caught and being put into bed firmly with stern threats of no more piggy-back rides if she didn't go to sleep. But still getting them anyway no matter how many times she refused to go back to bed. He was dearer to her than a father.

"Uncle Laguna, I couldn't. I keep on thinking about him."

The face changed again to sadness. He knew her feelings. But she didn't know how he felt. Correction, she didn't understand how he felt. He never told anyone. His regret was too deep. She knew his sorrow but she could not share it. He bore the burden alone.

"Why do things have to be this way? Why must he…Squall…why…?" She broke off and a tear rolled down her cheek.

He ached at the sight of her tears. It broke his heart to see her pain. As old-fashioned as it may be, Laguna was a gentlemen. Savior of the damsels in distress was what Kiros and Ward called him. He bore the title sheepishly but forgot it when he saw a woman crying. But he didn't know how to help her now.

"I-I don't know, Elle. I don't know."

He stared at the floor, avoiding her eyes. She looked out the window again as if the sight of the sea could comfort her. She was remembering a little boy who had messy brown hair and had cried for months when she left. He was remembering a woman with long brown hair who clung to him when he left.

Gently, he stroked her hair as he comforted her without words. As her defenses broke down and she began to cry, he silently hugged her like a father comforting his heartbroken child.

And for a while, Ellone didn't feel so alone.

* * *

He crossed his arms and propped himself against the wall. Through half-open eyes, he watched the sleeping girl. She had been heavily drugged and was dead to the world. He had objected to the heavy dosage of sedatives but his protests were opposed by logic. She needed her sleep and so did the rest of Garden. Waking up at all hours of the night by wails of bereavement was affecting the students' performance and the howling sorceress was rapidly becoming a problem. A serious problem. Zell knew that the odds were with the student body and not him. An exhausted SeeD was a dead SeeD.

_'I'll watch her tonight. You two get some sleep and I'll cover for you. No, it wasn't the Commander or Doc's orders. Well, don't worry about it. If they ask, I'll tell them it was my idea. I'll see to it that nothing happens to you two. Don't worry about it.'_

He stared at her moodily and he shifted from one foot to the other. Why was he doing this?

_Because Rinoa needs someone to take care of her. Because Squall would do it. Because Squall was my friend. Was._

_Damn it!_

The stale air was stifling him and the sickroom reeked of chemicals. The smell had not changed although it had been five years since he had been brought in as a result of hot tempers and ready fists. It had been enough to get him back on his feet within a few days if only to get away from the smell of chloroform and other dreadful compounds. Since then he avoided the sickroom like the plague and would rather endure pain than tolerate the repressive atmosphere.

He was tempted to open the windows and let the night breeze enter. At least he would have some fresh air and surely that's what all patients need. He wasn't sure if Dr. Kadowaki would approve; did she keep the windows closed for reasons of her own? Surely that's why the odor of the room never changed? He gritted his teeth and decided to bear it. He had no desire to be responsible for any changes in her condition unless he knew for sure that it would be for the better.

_The funeral was impressive. Everyone cried. Well…not_ everyone. _The reporters and cameramen didn't, the VIPs didn't either. I admit I cried a little but not aloud. SeeDs weren't supposed to display emotion but hell, Squall was our friend! Is this how SeeD works? You can't even cry at the funeral of your best friend and comrade? The guy you grew up with and knew almost all your life? Screw it all! He was our friend! We all cared for him even if he didn't want us to._

_They buried him in the flower field beside the old orphanage. Rinoa wanted it to be that way and we did too. All of us except Rinoa are orphans. We don't know who our parents were or what our real last names are. We don't know our past or why we became orphans. Squall, least of all. He didn't have a foster family like I did. He never had a family except us. Why bury him in Balamb? Balamb wasn't where he grew up, not like me. I have a family here even if it isn't my real one. I have a home and he never had one except for the orphanage. It's only fair._

_We wanted to bury Lionheart with him. It was his after all. No one else would use it; none of us would have allowed it. But the rest wanted it to be preserved as a memory to Commander Leonhart, the hero who saved the world. Even Garden wanted to keep it. How the hell do I know what for? We argued with them but they didn't listen. So now it's being preserved in some sort of memorial somewhere near Balamb Town. At least they let him keep his Griever pendant._

_Rinoa still has his ring with her. I promised to make one just like it for her but I suppose it's useless to do it now. What's the point? She has his ring, she doesn't need another duplicate. I wish I could do something for her though, anything at all. She looks so pale, just lying there. I wonder if that's how Squall felt when she was in that coma sometime ago._

_How long are they going to keep her like this? A week? Everyone's saying that she should go back to Deling City. But she doesn't even like her father. Would it be all right if she went back home? Would she stop having nightmares and be normal again? Damn, I wish I knew what to do._

He started when a low sound reached his ears. She was tossing around and moaning in her sleep. Her nightmares were starting all over again and he didn't know what to do. They didn't tell him what steps he should take in a situation like this and he had forgotten to ask them.

_Damn!_

He hunted around her bed, trying to look for some switch or button which would do something. Surely there would be something that he could do to make her dreams go away. There was a glass of water and some imposing-looking bottles standing on the table beside the bed but he did not dare to use them. Who knew what they were for?

Her next sound stopped him cold and he listened hard to her words. She was saying something, something unintelligible. He leaned down to listen but he still couldn't hear what she was saying. A touch on her forehead revealed it to be burning up and a glance at her cheeks showed a telltale flush.

He looked desperately around for something, anything that would stop her convulsions. A cloth lay on a table at the end of her bed and he grabbed it up in urgency. The cloth was dunked into the glass of water and squeezing it, he gently applied it to her forehead. It was pure instinct, enforced by memories of his own mother nursing him when he fell ill.

The gesture aroused a response in her. He was shocked then uncomfortable when she caught his hand and clutched it tightly. The wet cloth slipped down to the floor and went ignored as Zell held Rinoa's hand. His heart was already beating rapidly and he drew quick short breaths. She however had fallen asleep again and was quiet.

Gently, he tried to remove his hand but her grip tightened like a vice. Giving up, he drew up a chair with his free hand and settled in for a long night. Her face was serene as if all was right in her world. Nevertheless his heartbeat showed no signs of abating and he felt his face redden. Her soft hand felt awkward in his coarse fingers. Her skin was so cold yet it caused his face to burn hotter and hotter. He closed his eyes and tightened his lips; his body stiff as he hunched over his seat.

_This…this isn't right. Rinoa is Squall's girl. He'd kill me if he finds out._

_But he's dead._

_SHUT UP, DAMN YOU! SHUT UP!_

…

…

…

_Damn it…_

* * *

Notes: Long chapter this one! I see your puzzled looks and I hear your pressing questions, all I can say is that you'll find out in later chapters. And as for the RinoaXZell thingy… *grins maniacally*

And yes, the 'Falcon' in this chapter IS Falcon my editor (who threatened to strap me down into a chair and release irritating pink moogles on me to get the part). ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy VIII.  
  
"You look tired." Squall spoke up, shaking her from her thoughts. There was a faint flush on his pale cheeks and he avoided her eyes. "I'll take over now." He muttered softly, forcing her to lean forward to catch his words.  
  
Rinoa shifted her body and looked at him carefully, trying to catch his eyes. He looked so cute, trying not to look at her. She giggled a little and his blush deepened. "Is it so hard?" She asked as a smile played on her lips.  
  
He looked away. "What?"  
  
"To sound so.umm.caring?" She was enjoying herself, watching the normally stoic commander so embarrassed. "Hmm.you know, that color really suits you."  
  
"What color?"  
  
She tapped his left cheek lightly. "It brings out the color of your eyes." She laughed a little as he opened his mouth to utter his trademark phrase.  
  
"Whatever." They both said it together and she laughed again. He glanced away, hiding his face from her but not before she caught the slight upward lift of his lips. She felt a thrill of pleasure run through her, knowing that he didn't resent her teasing.  
  
"Maybe you should get some sleep now. I'll keep watch." He nodded at their sleeping friends but she shook her head willfully.  
  
"I don't feel tired at all. Really. But you do so you should be the one sleeping. I can take care of myself and keep watch here." Rinoa objected obstinately and Squall sighed. Wisely, he refrained from arguing his position.  
  
He shrugged. "I don't feel like sleeping either." It made sense. He was likely worried about tomorrow and she could almost read the thoughts in his mind. She knew better than to ask however.  
  
The silence lasted for a long while, each engrossed in their own thoughts. Unconsciously, Rinoa shifted closer to Squall and leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder. There was no response at first but she caught an almost indistinct sigh escaping his lips. The feeling of safety surrounded her again and she surrendered herself to the idyllic sensation. He lifted a hand and stroked her hair, a gesture that was both tentative and daring for him.  
  
"Squall.may I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Are you.dreading tomorrow? When we face her?" There was a marked fear in her voice which she could not conceal.  
  
His arm dropped back to his side and he seemed to withdraw into himself. She could almost sense the hostility at her questions which was so common for the man who never spoke of his true feelings. She waited for the curt reply that he would give her before he shut himself off from her. The evening had gone so well until she had commited her innocent blunder. His answer however was unexpected.  
  
"I don't know. It has to be done and we're the only ones who can do it. I don't know if we'll survive." He hesitated. ".or if we'll die. But we have to do this because no one else can." He glanced at her, trying to gauge her response.  
  
She was quiet for a while before she whispered under her breath. "I'm afraid Squall. I'm afraid of losing you."  
  
His arm instinctively moved around her, bringing her closer to him.  
  
".Rinoa, just remember our promise."  
  
He didn't let go of her for the longest time.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Welcome back to Galbadian Radio AM! This is Garrell Kirk and with me is Elden Phelan, one of the candidates that will be running for President in the upcoming elections. Mr. Phelan has kindly come in today for an exclusive interview."  
  
Commentator Kirk looked at the man opposite him, indicating his cue to reply. Elden rose to the occasion as prompted.  
  
"Thank you Garrell. I'm all too happy to answer the questions of the people." He spoke clearly, his tone filled with warmth.  
  
Nodding his head, Kirk continued. "Indeed Mr. Phelan. Let us get straight to the point and ask about your views of Galbadia's previous ambassador and the possible actions you might take."  
  
"Well Garrell, that is an episode that none of us wish to see repeated. Sorceress Edea's actions have scarred our nation and depleted not only our military forces but our monetary resources as well. Many of our people sacrificed a lot to achieve her goal of world domination. There's no doubt President Deling was wrong in taking the sorceress on as our ambassador but we cannot just stand pointing fingers at others. We all know that we ourselves had embraced this sorceress as our leader. So while Galbadia has suffered great losses, I hold the opinion that we take no action against her at all. I refrain from suggesting even the idea of holding her responsible of her actions during that time."  
  
Kirk leaned across the table to emphasize his question. "So you agree with Garden's explanation that she was possessed by a future sorceress?"  
  
Elden met his stare solemnly. "Yes, I do. I have met Edea Kramer and I believe her claims of innocence. She does not strike me as the bloodthirsty sorceress she was during the short time when she was in power."  
  
If Kirk disagreed with his outlook, he did not show it. Instead, he pressed on with his questions. "Mr. Phelan, it is a well known fact that Rinoa Heartily who is currently residing in Balamb Garden, has acquired sorceress powers. Do you hold the same opinions as your opponent, Jed Creighton, does in that we should take action against Sorceress Rinoa?"  
  
"Definitely not!" Elden's emphatic response surprised Kirk. "Although she is a sorceress, Candidate Creighton's view are ridiculous and unreasonable. Miss Heartily has shown no interest whatsoever in following in Sorceress Edea's footsteps. True, she is a sorceress and true, it is possible that she may pose a potential threat to us in the future. I will however remind the public that Miss Heartily was among the six young people that defeated the future sorceress Ultimecia. Surely that would count for something. Besides, she is currently in Balamb Garden. If she decides to raise hell, the SeeDs will deal with her." Elden shrugged with a sardonic smirk. Kirk ignored the tactless response and continued.  
  
"Let's move onto the issues of Winhill and Timber. Timber has been pressing for it's independence for a long time now, and Winhill is beginning to cry out for attention as well. What is your stance on their demands?"  
  
"Well, we occupied Timber a long time ago. Its timber has been a valuable asset to us and with out current economic crisis, we need Timber's resources more than ever. Now is simply not the time for Galbadia to grant their requests."  
  
"When is that time then, Mr. Phelan?" Kirk asked.  
  
"Probably when Galbadia is back on its feet."  
  
"And when would that be?"  
  
"Perhaps when I become President?" He laughed again and this time Kirk gave a small smile.  
  
"What about Winhill, Mr. Phelan? Will you give Winhill its independence or will you continue to keep it under Galbadian rule?"  
  
Elden's expression changed and he was serious as he replied. "Garrell, Winhill has been a part of Galbadia longer than I can remember. True there have been requests for independence but I'm inclined to take it lightly. Until Winhill makes an official demand on the issue, we should not consider it any further."  
  
"What about the order to Dollet to keep the communication tower up and running? Will you let the order remain as it is?" Kirk wanted to know.  
  
Elden shrugged. "I see no reason for it to be disconnected and left abandoned again now that we have discovered the cause of the signal interference. Since Adel's tomb has been taken down, the problem is solved and satellite connections will soon be functional again. I request that the Dollet Dukedom leave the communication tower as it is."  
  
"On the subject of Esthar, will Galbadia be attempting to repair its relations with the country?"  
  
"Yes, I agree with the idea of reestablishing our links with Esthar. Now that Sorceress Adel is no longer in control of the government, I would like to hold peace talks with President Loire. Esthar can offer many things that Galbadia require."  
  
Kirk was curious. "And what can we offer to them in return?"  
  
Elden didn't miss a beat as he spoke. "Our friendship. Our alliance."  
  
"Is that all?" Kirk couldn't help feeling the absurdity of Mr. Phelan's statement.  
  
"Yes Garrell. Esthar was closed to the world for seventeen years. Now that Adel is dead, they have no reason to return to their 'closed-door' policies. Can President Loire afford to keep his country isolated? I don't think so. An alliance between Esthar and Galbadia would only benefit everyone. We gain new ideas and technology marvels while Esthar's economy opens itself to the international market. It would be a foolish move by Esthar to keep the rest of the world out in this day and age"  
  
Kirk was unable to make any objections and he couldn't help agreeing with Elden Phelan.  
  
"Mr. Phelan, what is your opinion on the death of current hero Squall Leonhart?"  
  
The presidential candidate's face fell and his voice was grave. "It was a tragedy, Kirk. No doubt about it. Squall Leonhart was a great hero and the world has suffered a great loss when he died. His bravery is to be commended and I have the deepest respect for him as a sacrificing matyr."  
  
Kirk would not resist tossing in a question of his own although it wasn't part of the script. "But Mr. Phelan, many people believe his death to be suspicious and that Garden is covering up. Many are of the opinion that his death was not due to exhaustion and starvation as Garden claims."  
  
".and some believe that he was murdered. Yes, I have heard all these rumors and that's all I believe them to be. Rumors."  
  
Kirk took the hint and brought the interview to a close. "Thank you for allowing us to interview you, Mr. Phelan. We wish you good luck in the upcoming elections."  
  
Elden's smile radiated charisma and warmth as he shook hands with Kirk. "It's been a pleasure, Garrell. I hope that the people have been presented with a clearer view of my standpoints. I promise that as President of Galbadia, I will strive for the good of the people and the country."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Brown tousled hair and grey piercing eyes. She remembered them well; an epitome of his person. She had loved him so much.  
  
"Squall," She whispered to him. "I've missed you."  
  
Grey eyes filled with intensity stared through her before turning away. Panic filled her and she was afraid. He had not seen her.  
  
"Squall? Can't you hear me? I'm here. Please look at me, Squall!" She begged him as tears filled her eyes.  
  
He did not answer and walked slowly away. She ran after him. "Don't go! Please don't go! I beg you Squall, please don't leave me alone again! Squall, please!" Her screams rended the air but he could not hear her cries. He walked away from her, leaving her far behind.  
  
Invisible arms held her tightly, stopping her from following him. He faded away into the distance and she screamed to him again to return. But he was gone.  
  
She found herself in a dying flowerfield. The flowers drooped low to the ground and the vibrant colors had dulled to a pale grey. A gravestone lay on the ground and she drew closer to read the few words inscribed on its surface.  
  
'Counting on and on, Through tyrants and teachers and angels and deceivers, Hiding the hidden, And seeking the truth.'  
  
She looked down into the ground and saw a glass coffin half-buried into the earth. A young man with brown hair lay inside the coffin and a beautifully- carved gunblade was placed by his side. He looked to be asleep, ready to wake at the slightest call.  
  
As she stared at the man's face, the coffin disappeared. A soft voice echoed around her, whispering to her in comforting tones.  
  
"Come and find me when it is all over."  
  
A white light shone brightly, blinding her vision. The flowerfield disappeared and she felt herself falling into the light.  
  
"I'll always be waiting for you here, I promise."  
  
She looked so tired, so weary. Her cheekbones were hollow and there were dark ringlets around her eyes. Her lips were cracked and parched, their only nourishment being the salty tears that occasionally found its way down to her mouth. Most of them had trickled unto her hand which lay pillowed underneath her cheek. She looked like a sickly representation of her former cheery self.  
  
And her eyes remained closed, never seeing anyone but the conjured visions of her lover.  
  
There were loud voices outside the door but she could not hear them. Her mind was far, far away in a meadow of flowers where summer was eternal and winter never marred its domain.  
  
"Listen here, you son of a bitch! That's our princess in there and you're not going to stop us from getting in! Do you hear me, you freaking son of a bitch?!"  
  
"Zone! Calm down! They're taking care of her and she'll be all right, isn't that right sir? Lets just go see the commander like he said!"  
  
"I don't freaking care! I'm going in there and no scumbag SeeD is going to stop me!"  
  
"If you two don't quit that, I'm going to have to do something drastic!"  
  
"Oh yeah? And what's that, huh? Just get out of the way, you stupid scumbag!"  
  
"Zone!"  
  
"What's going on here? I've got a patient in there and if you two don't keep it down, I'm going to have you thrown out of here."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Sorry about him, sir. He's just worried over the princess. Right, Zone?"  
  
"Do you know Rinoa Heartily personally?"  
  
"Listen to her! Do I know Rinoa, huh? Do I KNOW her??"  
  
"If you're trying to visit Miss Heartily, you have to see the commander first for permission to enter Garden. You two better get there quickly before she - or I - decide to kick you out of here."  
  
"Thanks a lot, sir! We'll be right back after we see the commander, sir! Come on, Zone. Lets go!"  
  
The voices faded away and the room was silent again. The movement was gradual at first but it was there. Then with a sudden snap of registration, her eyes opened and swiveled to the door. She stared at it for a while before her hand moved. Soon she was sitting up in her bed and there was life on a face which had been unresponsive for days. A familiar shine sparkled in her eyes and in the moments that followed, Garden witnessed a miracle that would be talked about for days.  
  
Watts and Zone were nearly choked to death as a pair of arms gripped tightly around their necks once they entered the room. But their initial shock was replaced with shouts of glee as they embraced the sobbing girl. Passing cadets and SeeDs stared in amazement as they observed the emotional scene but none attempted to interfere.  
  
It was an astonished Dr. Kadowaki who finally separated the trio and ordered them all to the infirmary. Rinoa could barely stand from the excitement and was already weakly sinking down. But nothing could deter the two boys and they gently supported their princess back to her bed.  
  
The three of them looked shyly at each other when they were finally alone. Now that the excitement of the long-delayed reunion had died down, they were uneasy about broaching more delicate matters. Zone and Rinoa finally broke the silence in unison.  
  
"How did are you two make it?" was the resulting question of their mixed greeting.  
  
They broke off and laughed together, Watts joining in heartily. With the tension broken they started to talk like they used to.  
  
"We heard they were keeping you here after.everything." Zone started, "We didn't know how you were or if you were hurt."  
  
"We were really worried, sir!" Watts added, "So we decided to come see you."  
  
"Since our base's destroyed we had to take the public service. But we're working on repairing one of those out of service cars from the yard. We should be able to get it up and running as good as new in no time." Zone said.  
  
"That's great, guys." Rinoa smiled genuinely at her two companions. But even as she listened, she was remembering the vision which had awoken her. The images were crystal clear in her mind, and the words still resonated in her ears. It had been so real, so vivid, and yet so dreamlike and so strange.  
  
".Rinoa?"  
  
".What?" She stared into two concerned faces, confused.  
  
"We were just saying that.when you're ready.you could, y'know.come back to the Owls again." Zone repeated hesitantly.  
  
Rinoa's expression intensified into complete incomprehension. Her eyes looked from one to the other, overcome by the sudden suggestion of leaving, and no words formed in her head or on her lips in reply.  
  
Seeing her change, Zone hastily spoke up again, "I don't mean right away, of course. You can stay here until you've recovered. But after that.we did promise to liberate Timber together. And we all want you to come back."  
  
"All of us, sir. Even the Foxes were asking when you were coming back." Watts confirmed.  
  
"We miss you."  
  
It all seemed to be too much to take in for Rinoa. She desperately fumbled for an answer, but the words didn't come easily.  
  
"I.well.I'm, uh.I don't know, guys. It's not that I don't." she reached up a hand to her head, feeling a headache coming on quickly, "It's all.so."  
  
"Come and find me."  
  
She winced and her head pounded.  
  
"What do you mean? Don't you want to come back home?" Zone asked, his voice incredulous and harsher than was necessary.  
  
"No. I mean, it's not that. It's just.I."  
  
"Then what? You prefer being a SeeD to being an Owl?"  
  
"No! No, Zone.Watts." she swayed a little, her eyes now closed and her head beginning to thump.  
  
"I'll always be waiting for you here."  
  
"Rinoa! Why-"  
  
"Hey! Can't you see she's weak?" Dr Kadowaki strode in, halting the tirade, "This isn't the time to hit her with a barrage of questions! She's only just woken up, for goodness' sake!"  
  
The stout doctor immediately went to Rinoa and placed a hand on her forehead, "Both of you - outside now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"She needs some nourishment. And an aspirin. When she's had that, you can come back in but until she has you better do as I say or you won't see her at all." The commanding tone of voice more than the threat were what convinced the Forest Owls to slowly walk out and leave Rinoa in peace.  
  
"You've had a rough time, I think you know." Kadowaki said, casting a critical eye over the withered girl, "You can see your friends once you've got a solid meal in you. I'll call down to the cafeteria and have them bring you their best. You just sit back and relax."  
  
Rinoa nodded dumbly and slid down onto her side on the bed, cradling her head in her arms. The reunion had been too much too soon for her, and she felt drained and sick. The thought of a plateful of food wasn't helping matters, but the doctor's orders had to be obeyed.  
  
She accepted the glass of water and the white tablet she was offered and drank thirstily after swallowing the pill.  
  
"I think I'd better go tell Xu that you're back with us and try to speak up for those two. You do want them to stay, don't you?" Kadowaki asked.  
  
"Yeah.I'd like that." Rinoa answered lightly.  
  
As the doctor left the room, shutting the door pointedly behind her with a glance at the two men sitting nearby, Rinoa closed her eyes and tried to ignore the images of her dream which presented themselves for fresh analysis and heartbreak. She replaced them with images of the good old days in the Owls, and wondered silently whether Watts and Zone were right about her returning. And when her meal arrived she smiled at the cafeteria assistant and forced down the lot before curling up and drifting off to a peaceful sleep for the first time in days.  
  
The same soft voice whispered again. "Sleep, Rinoa. Sleep."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I'm glad to hear about that, doctor. Its probably the best medicine that Rinoa needs right now." Xu sighed in relief when Dr. Kadowaki had finished.  
  
"So I may arrange that the two visitors stay in Garden for a while?" The older woman asked with proper deference. It did not go unnoticed.  
  
"Doc, you know how to cure your patients best. Why ask me?" Xu said wryly. "If they help, they stay."  
  
Kadowaki smiled and changed the subject. "How did the meeting go?"  
  
"All right. It went much better than I expected until I brought up the headmaster's request."  
  
"As I have predicted." Kadowaki replied with a shrug. "There was an uproar, I suppose? Because of her powers, right?" There was a hint of sarcasm in 'powers'.  
  
"Nothing new or earthshattering. Except one." Xu was thoughtful. "Argyll actually stood up for her and even suggested that Rinoa be enrolled into Garden as a 'Case: Special' student."  
  
If Kadowaki was surprised, she hid it well. In fact, Xu could have sworn that there was a hint of satisfaction on her face.  
  
"And what do you think?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Do you want my honest opinion or do you want a standard 'commander-knows- best' answer?" Xu asked and Kadowaki smirked. "Honestly, I would prefer Rinoa to go back to her home. Don't get me wrong! I like that girl but its for her own good. How can Garden possibly help her now that he's gone?"  
  
"That's true. I told Cid the same thing but he.well you know what's his solution."  
  
"Then what would you think would be best? Ignoring her medical condition, of course." Xu asked.  
  
"You're asking a doctor to ignore her patient's health condition?" Kadowaki mocked.  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"Well? What's the commander's decision? Allow Rinoa to stay on in Garden although it might cause quite an uproar?"  
  
"You're asking a military commander to ignore her troops' morale?" Xu grinned wickedly.  
  
Kadowaki laughed heartily. "Touché! You've got a sensible head, Xu. You'll go far." She turned to leave.  
  
"Doc?"  
  
She looked back. "Yes?"  
  
"I've something to show you." Xu said slowly, almost reluctantly. "Can you tell me what you think about this?" She handed Kadowaki some papers and watched her face closely.  
  
The woman perused the paper thoroughly, reading it over a few times. Finally she looked up and asked cautiously. "Isn't this the transfer application papers?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And this is from."  
  
".yes."  
  
"And you believe her reason for transferring away?"  
  
"It makes sense to me but."  
  
Kadowaki sighed and handed the papers back to her. "I have nothing to say about it."  
  
"You haven't heard anything? Rumors, gossip?"  
  
"There's been some whisperings going around but I'm inclined to take it lightly. Perhaps she really does want to go for those reasons. You can't stop her, Xu."  
  
"The thought didn't cross my mind. Call it curiousity. Thanks again, doctor!"  
  
"If it's one thing I've learned in a school full of young people, never interfere with their affairs unless they asked you to. Take care, Xu!"  
  
Notes: I apologize for the long delay. I had a little trouble writing this chapter and I've just lost a great editor who has to deal with some RL problems. *sighs* Anyway, Rin's awake so all you Rinoa lovers can rejoice. If you're reading this story and have never reviewed, please do. I don't mind even if it's a short review just so long as I know there are people out there who care about this story. To those who have reviewed, this is for you. *tosses out FFVIII plushies* 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy VIII.

* * *

Gavin Derman was the owner of the only hotel in all of Balamb town, a status which made him a much respected member in Balambian society. So far competition had been practically nil and he was content with the way things were. He had a wife who was not only pleasant but competent as well, two assets which were highly valued in the hotel and catering business. It was not enough that the hotel was well maintained and smoothly run; the staff require a pleasing manner and looks were a plus. His wife was no small beauty either and some guests kept coming back just to see her smile at them. He was damn well proud of his wife; she knew how to handle his business. In fact he could even afford to kick back and work on his fishing.

Since the Galbadian invasion however, the fish had swam away to quieter waters. He was tired of scaling fish anyway so he went back to the hotel. His wife was quick to delegate work to him and he found himself as the new receptionist of Balamb Hotel.

At first it was a drag. Day in and day out, Gavin did nothing but greet new guests and show them to their rooms. Most of the faces were the same anyway and new guests were rare. The visitors were usually fishermen, a few SeeDs from the nearby Balamb Garden, occasionally a businessman, families; and if he was really lucky, tourists. The problem with Balamb was that it was too isolated. Not too good for the tourist industry but the hotel did well overall. Being an avid people-watcher, Gavin liked new guests and new faces. A sharp observer, he knew how to detect little details which told a person's story. His job wasn't so bad after all; watching others was just so much fun.

In fact he could still remember last night's couple. It was quite common for a pair of lovers to enter the hotel and ask for a room. Gavin was a discreet man and he quite enjoyed little romances such as this. His wife frowned upon such behavior but she was too busy supervising the staff to keep an eye on the front desk. She just couldn't remember what it was like to be young and in love. Couples who wanted privacy and got it often tipped him handsomely. Extra money and a chance to look at some of the pretty ladies; oh yes, he definitely like having couples staying in.

But last night's couple was…different. He had seen his share of morning-after regrets and quarrels but he could usually tell straight away which little tryst would end with disaster. Last night was definitely not in that category. If truth be told, he could have sworn that the happy couple was engaged or on their way to it. There was no mistaking the looks they kept on exchanging and Gavin thought he had seen a little black box peep out of the young man's hip pocket. He knew that box and he knew that look; but how did it go all wrong? True they were a little drunk but there was that little velvet box and it was more likely that a proposal rather than a break up was in order.

The girl had stormed down first - they always do. There were the usual tears and angry words thrown at her guy and he would chase after her, pleading it was a mistake and so on. There would be an explosive quarrel where they ignore everyone else who was watching and finally the girl would either slap him or storm out. Gavin had watched the girl and she had seemed vaguely familiar to him. He had never seen the young man before but he was sure that he had seen his girlfriend - or very likely, his ex-girlfriend.

This quarrel was different however. The girl did storm down into the lobby but when he caught up with her - zipper still undone, Gavin noted - she merely ignored his pleas. In fact, she never said a word as she headed for the front door. All the way, the young man pleaded but she never said a single word. Wait, he took that back. She did say something, now if he could only remember what it was…

_"Selphie! Please just listen to me! I didn't mean it, damn it! I didn't mean a single thing!"_

She continued walking through the lobby, trying her best to ignore him. It was too easy for the tall cowboy to lope after her without much effort.

"I swear it was a mistake! I never meant to - oh shit! Selphie! I'm sorry! I said I'm sorry! I swear to Hyne that it was a mistake!"

She paused before the front door and turned to him. Her pain-filled eyes stared at him and slowly, she uttered five soft words which hurt more than an entire speech screamed at him.

"Irvine Kinneas, go to hell."

And she left.

He stared after her, watching her leave him. Muttering an oath, he stomped back to his room. Later, the maid found a black velvet ring box lying in a corner of a room.

* * * * * * 

"You are sure about this? You have conducted all the necessary experiments?" He questioned with a slight uplift of his left eyebrow. Henders was firmly convinced that the doctor was slightly insane and his latest antics only served to solidify his belief concerning Odine.

"Hah! Do you doubt me? Of course ze results are correct!" The little man was leaping up and down, unable to contain his excitement. "Do you realize what zis means? My theory iz confirmed! Ve have ze proof zat ze President asked for, no?"

"Doctor Odine, these test results aren't sufficient proof of your theory. They only prove the possibility of your theory, not the confirmation of it. We can't send this to the President!" Henders objected, trying his best to appeal to the doctor's rational logic.

Odine waved aside his assistant's concerns. "Then ve must ask ze President that ve be allowed to pursue zis research! Ve must have more proof, no? Then ve will ask for ze funds." Pointing at the files that lay on the desk, he ordered. "Show them to ze President. Tell him vat I have discovered. He will not refuse you."

"Can't you at least carry out a few more experiments? Give the results a little more time? We might be able to give the President a better view of your research and convinced him to pledge more funds for your investigations." Henders pleaded.

"No! My theory has been proven! Ve will do no more experiments until ve have ze President's funds to go ahead with ze research!" Odine's voice was firm and the little man walked out of the laboratory without waiting for a reply. In the distance, Henders could still hear him singing praises to his latest research.

Henders knew when he was beaten. Picking up the files, he began to read through them. Frowning to himself, he could not help worrying over Odine's resolution. The man was a genius and everyone knew it but he acted without consideration of the consequences save that of his own research results. He cared little for the reactions of others neither did he take notice of the harm he caused. Henders was tired of trying to get the doctor out of his various scrapes. He found himself debating the idea of a transfer to another department that didn't have an erratic scientist who was fond of leaping from one experiment to another. He doubted that he would miss the versatile environment he had to work in at present.

"Or I could distract the doctor into another toy that would occupy his mind." He said to himself. It wouldn't be a difficult task; Odine was easily distracted and often discarded old researches in favor of newer and fascinating ones. For once, he would be all too happy to divert the doctor's attention even if it meant beginning from square one again. Perhaps he could persuade Odine that the recent onslaught of Lunar monsters would prove a more challenging research in the struggle to understand their natures. The mating rituals of Toramas had never held such interest for Rayn Henders just then.

"Mr. Henders, sir?" A young scientist clad in a clean though fading white smock timidly entered the room. Her left hand tucked back a loose strand of hair from her face before reaching to push her glasses up her nose. "Sir?"

"Lydienne, you're rather late. Isn't it time for you to return to your apartment now?" He asked kindly. He was fond of the girl, even if she exuded nothing but raw nerves. With her energy and determination, she was a great asset to the scientific field. There was no lack of brains to speak of either. If only she had more force of will she would make a fine scientist, was the opinion of Henders.

"Yes, sir. But I thought that you would be…that is, Doctor Odine would still be keeping you here. And I thought Doctor Odine would want these right away. That is, I was told that he wanted them as soon as they were done." Lydienne replied confusedly and she pushed her glasses up her nose again. Carefully, she retrieved a sheaf of papers from her clipboard and handed them to Henders. He noticed that her hand was trembling as well.

"I'm afraid that it's rather late to hand it in now, Lydienne." He noticed the look of alarm growing on her face. "No, no, I didn't mean it in that way. Odine is already convinced of his theory and doesn't want to see anymore results until we get the green light from the President."

"Doctor Odine thinks his experiments are a success?" Lydienne's pale face lit up and her voice intoned her excitement. A few more strands of flaxen hair fell on her face but she tucked them away impatiently.

"That's his opinion. Frankly I'm not so sure myself." Henders sighed.

"Oh sir, I'm sure they are. Doctor Odine is a real genius." No one could doubt the sincerity of her words. Blind hero-worshipping was common among the young; he could recall the follies of his own youth and sympathize with her. But he could not understand why she favored the erratic and eccentric doctor, genius though he may be.

"Here, take these and file them away. Odine might want them again or not, depending on his mood." He gestured to the files on the table and she gingerly picked them up as if they contained top secret information which they essentially did. She didn't question his last sentence, understanding what he meant. It was common knowledge to everyone - even those who did not work for Odine - that the brilliant scientist switched researches faster than a chameleon changes color.

Lydienne's glasses slipped further down her nose again and she pressed an open palm on them firmly before her eyes fell on her clipboard. She exclaimed suddenly, causing Henders to jump and stare at her sudden burst of impulsiveness.

"I almost forgot but I wanted to tell you that I've resigned from my job here." He glanced at her in surprise. Stammering constantly, she conveyed her gratitude towards Henders for his help and kindness. He listened to her, slightly amused that she was so grateful to him for so little.

"You're found a new job then, Lydienne?" He asked after she had stuttered out her thanks.

"No, well actually yes. I'm continuing my studies but they have offered to pay me for whatever research I would do for them. So yes, I suppose it's a job." She pushed back her hair from her face nervously.

"I'm sorry to hear that you're leaving us but you have great potential in you that need cultivating in better places. I wish you best of luck, Lydienne!" Henders was disappointed that his protégé was leaving but he didn't want to make her feel guilty. She deserved more than being a glorified gopher who was secretary and errand-girl combined into one.

Her cheeks crimsoned, lighting up her plain features. She thanked him profusely again for all his help and hurriedly left the room in embarrassment. Making her way through various corridors, she soon found the ladies room. It was empty and there was no one about. Everyone had already gone home and it was time for the security guard to lock it up.

It was all over in a minute and she carefully stuffed the papers into her corset. She looked into the mirror; the straggly blond hair had changed into a black bun pinned on the head, her body mass had increased severely and her chest was quite well-endowed. It was unlikely that any guard would get fresh and attempt to get a quick feel. She did a few more changes to her face and looked into the mirror; few people would not be nauseated by the pockmarks on her face. It would take a really desperate man to try and rape her.

Emerging from the ladies room, she looked around cautiously. Satisfied that the coast was clear, she grabbed a nearby mop and headed to the exit. A guard eyed her ample bosom and put out a hand to grab her but recoiled when he caught sight of her face and bulging body. He stood back and let her pass, fascinated by how ugly the cleaning lady could be.

She exited the Odine Labs and walked a few miles before finally spotting a hovercar. Making sure that there was no one watching her, she ran to the car and got in. Yanking the papers out, she handed them to her driver. The transformation was quick and this time, she changed into a petite woman with hard eyes.

"I kinda liked the breasts. Why don't you keep them, love?" Her driver remarked as they drove away.

"Shut up and just drive." She ordered. "You'll get to play later." She turned her attention to her stolen papers and began to peruse them intently.

"Yes, love." He leered and stared down the road, his thoughts preoccupied.

* * * * * * 

_'Perhaps it's a chance for you to redeem what you have lost, to take back what you have cast off. Perhaps it is a test of your inner character, a test that will bring to fore all the qualities in you. Why question it?_

'I ask you, will you throw it away like that?'

"Seifer!"

A rough brown hand shook the shoulder of the sleeping man urgently and another hand reached to pull him up. A pair of hands shot out and caught the neck of the man who was trying to wake him, cutting off any wind to his throat. He gasped and his eyes bulged in terror as he stared at the ex-knight in fear.

"Seifer!" He choked out. "Y-you're killing me!"

The woman beside him smirked. "DESERVED!" She gestured towards the man choking him. "SLEEPING."

"Fuj-! Tell h-him to stop!" Raijin managed to gasp out.

She shrugged and ordered. "DROP."

He relaxed his firm grasp and Raijin sank to his knees weakly. He shot a glare at the gasping man. "Do that again and I won't let go next time." He threatened.

Fujin studied Seifer's face intently, searching for clues to his violent reaction. He caught her gaze and sneered at her. "Take a picture. It lasts longer."

"NIGHTMARE."

He turned away. "What about it?"

"CRANK."

"I agree, ya know?" Raijin spoke up from his crouching position on the floor. He rubbed his neck ruefully. "This is gonna leave an ugly bruise."

"You asked for it." Seifer replied gruffly. He ran a hand through his hair, dragging the loose ends backwards. He glared into empty space and muttered curses at no one in particular. Fujin's watchful eye did not escape his attention.

"Damn it, Fujin! What?" He spat out.

The woman met his glare without flinching. They had held similar staring battles before and she often emerged the victor. Few could withstand her lone eye gazing stonily back at them and many swore that it never blinked at all. Seifer finally looked away, admitting silent defeat.

"EXPLAIN." She commanded.

"Mind your own business, Fuj." There was a tone of warning in his voice but Fujin had been around Seifer long enough not to fear his wrath upon her.

"NOW."

He lunged at her, grabbing her arms and slamming her against the wall. She barely winced at the sudden assault but stared back at him coldly, ignoring the glint of danger in his eye.

"Don't push your limits, Fujin." He hissed.

Raijin stared at them in astonishment. "What the hell are you doing, Seifer? That's Fuj!"

They ignored him, deeply involved in their own private battle. This time, Seifer did not look away from her glare.

"Stay out of my way, Fuj. Or you'll regret it." Her one eye regarded his threat coldly and he released her. Grabbing his trenchcoat and Hyperion, he stalked out of the tiny room and slammed the door behind him.

"You all right, Fuj?" Raijin asked concernedly and was serviced with a carefully-crafted glare from her. He backed off, holding his hands up. "Whoa! No way I'm gonna get another choking!" Carefully, he picked himself off the floor.

Fujin's glare dissipated into a deep frown. She shook her head and nodded at the door. "WORRIED."

"I wouldn't worry, ya know? He's never much of a morning person, ya know?"

She shook her head. "OTHER THINGS."

"Like?" Raijin pressed.

It was a while before Fujin answered. "GUILT."

He walked the streets of Dollet alone and unmolested. Few could recognize the formerly proud knight of the feared Galbadian Sorceress but no one could misinterpret the danger signals which flashed in his eyes. Their eyes avoided his gaze, hoping that he had not noticed their presence and hurried away. He noticed their fear and noted it with bitter satisfaction. He didn't want to be bothered just then, his thoughts were a mass of confusion mixed with fury. Seifer did not like being confused.

He didn't like feeling helpless either.

All his life, he only needed to care for his own ass. Why should he bother now just because of some weird dreams which probably came out of the depths of his own half-insane mind? It wasn't his problem, damn it! He didn't care if it was his duty, he didn't owe it to anybody. He gave no one favors and no one offered him any either and he liked it that way.

Then why can't he get her voice out of his head?

He stopped and clutched at the railing of the pier. His knuckles began to turn white as he gripped the bars. "This is not my problem, damn you!" He hissed.

Was it?

With a cry of pure rage, he leapt below and on to the sand where he began to punch the stone walls. On and on, he rained his fists furiously into the hard bricks. A man standing by the side shouted at him in alarm.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He ran over and began to pull Seifer away. "Those walls took me weeks to build! You can't just tear them down like that!"

Swiftly, Seifer turned at the contact to his arms and punched the architect's face hard. He staggered back, slightly disorientated but had soon recovered. He snarled at the furious man. "Don't think that you can get away with that, you son of a bitch!"

He put up his fists and charged at Seifer. He ducked and darted to the side where he drew Hyperion out. The architect skidded to a halt and stared at the sudden uneven match. He placed his hands up in surrender. "Y-you got a…"

Seifer sneered contemptuously at the intimidated man and waved his formidable weapon. "Care to fight?"

The man's face was pale but he answered bravely. "Put that down and I'll fight you."

"I don't think so." The sneer was taunting and his eyes danced with grim amusement at the poor man's predicament. "What do you think?"

He swallowed nervously but was still unwilling to back down. He raised his fists and charged, half-expecting his hands to be sliced into ribbons. Mentally, he wondered what his wife was going to say when she knew her husband hadn't got any hands left.

Seifer neatly ducked his opponent's advances and sent him slamming against the nearest wall. Slumping to the ground, the man looked up nervously into a gleaming blade. His mouth widening into a sneer, Seifer brought Hyperion whistling down.

Ignoring the man's shrieks of pain, he sheathed his gunblade and walked off with a parting toss. "I don't fight losers." The architect gazed at him in a daze as he nursed his arm. Instead of the expected carnage, the crowd was disappointed to find that the violent young man had only left a skin wound on his arm. The architect however was all too relieved and hurriedly disappeared in the direction of his home.

Walking through the main street, Seifer reached the port and stopped. A fishing boat was preparing to leave the pier and its crew was loading their equipment. He stared for a while at the boats, still hearing the nagging thoughts in his head. He shook his head vehemently at one point and snarled. "Why couldn't you find someone else to bother, you bitch?"

A few fishermen nearby looked up and stared at him in wonder. They looked at each other and shrugged, mouthing out 'crazy guy' to one another. Seifer ignored them, lost in his own dark thoughts.

Suddenly he looked up, his eyes gleaming brightly. He strode up to one of the cargo boats and approached one of the men.

"Going to FH?" His voice was filled with menace and the man quailed beneath his stare.

"W-we're leaving for T-timber." The man stammered out. "Sir." He added as an afterthought.

"Which one is headed for FH?"

A sharp gleam from underneath the trenchcoat did not escape his eye and he pointed at another boat in the distance. "T-that one, sir."

Seifer stared down at the man who had by now been reduced to a quaking mass of jelly and walked off, smirking to himself. The men around him parted a clear path for him silently, watching him leave.

The captain of the S.S. Hurricane didn't take kindly to threats but Hyperion and a few hundred Gil were enough to change his mind. An hour later, the boat was bound towards Fisherman's Horizon with a lone passenger on board.

Seifer glared out to the ocean and spat out towards the eastside. "I hope you're happy now."

* * *

**Notes:** So glad you all like it and I do apologize if the chapters are coming late. I've been tied up with some personal business but now they're pretty much cleared up. Thanks for the reviews everyone and hope you've enjoyed this one! The end of Part I is very very near.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy VIII.

* * *

It was just another day at work, long and boring, just like the President's speeches. Drek Brenton glanced around quickly before reaching into his pocket surreptitiously to retrieve his cigarettes. Another quick glance around convinced him that he was alone and he lit a cigarette.

Someone had once told him that if you don't breathe it into your lungs, you'll live longer than those who do. Drek didn't know if that was true but then smoke in his lungs had always given him a coughing fit. Take a short drag and puff it out like a pro, that's the way to smoke. If only he could just make a decent smoke ring; that would really impress the ladies.

_THWUMP!_

Drek Brenton crumpled to the ground in a heap, the cigarette rolling out of his lips. A black boot crushed the smoldering embers and kicked it aside. Drek's assailant smirked, it was all too easy. He left the unconscious soldier for someone else to discover and vanished through the door.

Ellone half-rose from her bed startled when an unshaven young man with a gunblade burst into her room. She cried out in alarm but the intruder was on top of her like a flash, putting his hand over her mouth. She stared at him in sudden recognition, too amazed to fight back.

The sound of footsteps echoed from outside the door and both of them could hear the heavy breathing from the other side. Without hesitating, he leapt up and dropped down the other side of the bed before scooting under. Ellone had barely recovered when a few men burst into her room, all on top of each other.

".. .. .. ... . … . . …… .. . . . . . …."

Ellone shook her head. "No, Ward. No one has come through here."

She listened patiently to his urgent speech and agreed to his urgent admonitions to lock her door from the armed and dangerous intruder. Calling the soldiers, Ward hurried back outside and Ellone hurriedly locked the door after them.

When she turned around, the intruder was standing by her bed and staring at her. His gaze unnerved her but she spoke up bravely.

"What are you doing here, Seifer? Are you going to kidnap me again?"

He laughed in a low tone. "I don't work for a demented sorceress anymore, _Sis_." He spat out.

"Then what are you doing here?" She could barely keep the tone of fright out of her voice.

He stopped laughing and his eyes narrowed into a glare. "You know very well why. You summoned me here."

She stared at him. "Summoned you?"

"Don't play your little games with me, sis! You can do that to Chicken-wuss and the rest of them but you can't do that to me!" He snarled.

She was silent, too afraid and too puzzled to speak. He tapped his gunblade impatiently on the floor. "Well?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Seifer." She managed to say.

"Have you been doing one of your time tricks on me?" He asked with menace.

She was puzzled and her reply reflected it. "No, I didn't. Why would I?"

"I don't believe you." He said and folded his arms.

"Seifer, I didn't send you into the past at all. I haven't done anything like that since Squall…" She trailed away, the memory of his death still haunting her.

He brushed her sentiments aside. "Then you can explain to me why you keep on sending me images of Squall." He could barely keep the bitterness in his voice out and she looked at him in surprise. He had almost sounded guilty.

"Maybe you're just having some dreams of the past and not…" She tried but he cut her off.

"They aren't memories, they're new."

"New? What do you mean?"

He glared at her, not appreciating the question. "How can I remember something if I've never seen it before? I remember slicing out a piece of Squall's forehead and I remember slow dancing with Rinoa." The agitation level in his voice began to rise. "I remember fighting both Squall AND Rinoa while defending the bitch sorceress with nothing but a gunblade and a dozen wounds. But I sure as hell don't remember watching Squall kissing Rinoa."

Ellone stared at him speechless. A sudden stab of pain rushed through her and she winced. Placing one hand on her chest, she leaned with her other hand on the wall. Another stab struck at her again and this time, she could not help but whimper helplessly. She tried to think clearly but her thoughts were disorientating and her grip on reality was slipping from her.

**Pain.**

"Sis? Ellone? Ellone??" She thought she saw a grey figure loom over her but that was all. Colors ran past her eyes, crashing against each other to form a colorful blur.

**Pain.**

She was suffocating and the room seemed devoid of air. She tried to remind herself to breathe but even the simple action seemed too hard for her brain to grasp.

**Pain.**

Unable to take it anymore, she fell forward. A black hole opened up underneath her feet and swallowed her into the darkness. All consciousness and emotion was gone. She could only feel a single sensation.

**Pain.**

Then it was gone. Whatever had seized her, it was gone. Only the feeling of numbness lingered. Her eyes snapped open. She looked up into the eyes of a very frightened man.

She spoke calmly to Seifer. "I believe you. Tell me what you saw."

He stared at her for a while and nodded slowly.

_"In my dream, I saw Squall alive…"_

* * * * * *

"Hello, Rinoa."

Rinoa looked up to see Quistis and Zell standing at the doorway. She smiled and greeted her friends warmly. "Quistis! Zell! Come in!"

"We've brought another friend with us." The blond man said and stepped away from the door as did his companion. A brown shaggy dog ran into the room and all but leapt on the bed in his excitement to see his mistress.

"Angelo! Oh, I've missed you so!" Rinoa shrieked and reached for her beloved pet. Barking excitedly, the well-trained dog ran over to her bedside and allowed her to shower him with affection. Rinoa was ecstatic and Quistis was satisfied with the success of their idea.

"It was all Zell's idea. He thought you might want to see Angelo." Quistis explained and Rinoa smiled gratefully at Zell.

The martial artist uncharacteristically flushed to the roots of his hair and mumbled a response. "I thought he might be getting lonely for you."

"Thank you so much for bringing him! I didn't dare to ask Doctor Kadowaki in case she might disagree." Rinoa said as Angelo licked her rapturously.

"She didn't. Zell argued with her and won." Quistis replied, pointing at him.

"Thank you, Zell." Rinoa reached out and clasped Zell's hand in appreciation. He blushed deeper and shifted uncomfortably, recalling a similar incident but under different circumstances. He did nothing to free his hand however and Rinoa soon released his hand.

Quistis glanced in surprise at Zell. "Say something, Zell. What's wrong?"

"Hope you slept well, Rinoa!" He blurted out then berated himself for the idiotic comment.

Rinoa smiled a little. "Yeah." The strange vision she had did not appear again but she could still remember it distinctly. It was a relief from the nightmares that had visited her before she dreamed that extraordinary dream. Angelo nudged her hand with his nose and petting his head, she whispered to him to lie down while she spoke to her friends.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Rinoa. We've been worried about you." Quistis said. "Some of the SeeDs have sent a fruit basket to you but I don't know if Doc has told you that."

"She has. Tell them I said thank you. And I thank both of you also. I'm sorry I worried you." Rinoa said with a faint sign of sadness.

"We don't care about that, Rinoa!" Zell burst out eagerly. "We're just so glad that you're okay now. Everyone else too."

"Where is Selphie and Irvine? How are they? I haven't seen them at all." Rinoa asked, changing the subject and her two visitors exchanged looks. She caught their glances and asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. They're fine and sent you their regards" Quistis replied.

Rinoa frowned. "They couldn't come? Why?"

The two blond SeeDs exchanged another glance between them. Zell's look was pleading but Quistis shook her head and cleared her throat subtly. "Irvine has been busy preparing for a mission and Selphie's transferred to Trabia Garden."

Zell put in. "They wanted to see you but you weren't awake so they told us to say hi for them instead." He shrugged at Quistis who was frowning.

"Selphie went back to Trabia Garden? But why?" Rinoa was taken aback.

"She wanted to rebuild it and they were in need of SeeDs to staff the Garden. She said she missed her home and wanted to see her friends." Quistis replied. "She left yesterday afternoon."

It was odd but Rinoa felt that her friends weren't telling her the entire truth. Before she could pursue the subject however, Quistis interrupted her.

"Has anyone else visited you?"

"Xu came by earlier this morning after Watts and Zone left and asked if…" Rinoa began but was cut off by the intercom.

_"Will Quistis Trepe please report to the Commander's office? I repeat, will Quistis Trepe please report to the Commander's office? Thank you."_

"What's that all about, Quis?" Zell asked, puzzled. "Why does Xu want to see you?"

Quistis glared crossly at him and he held his hands up. "Whoa! Sorry! I forgot its classified information!"

She ignored him and turned to Rinoa. "I'm sorry, Rinoa but I gotta run. New duties, you know?"

The brunette nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I heard you're the new Field Commander. Congratulations, by the way."

Quistis smiled. "Thank you Rinoa. I'll drop by later to see you, all right?"

"Sure."

"Take care of yourself then, Rinoa." She said and left the infirmary.

Rinoa watched as Quistis left before turning to Zell. "Zell, what's going on with Selphie and Irvine?"

"Well ahh…" Zell scratched his head before holding his hands out in a shrug. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong with them."

"Zell, you're not a very good liar, you know that?"

Zell looked guilty and rubbed his tattoo. He seemed to be thinking and Rinoa caught a few curse words muttered under his breath. Finally he sighed and shrugged.

"Quistis told me not to tell you but we think Irvine and Selphie had a quarrel. That's why Selphie left for Trabia and Irvine asked Quistis to send him on a mission."

Rinoa was shocked. "They quarreled? But why?"

"They won't tell us. Selphie wouldn't talk about it and Irvine keeps on telling me to shut up about it. Quistis couldn't find out anything either."

"Maybe it's just a small argument. Maybe they just need some time to cool off." She suggested.

He shook his head. "Why do you think Selphie left before saying goodbye to you? We only found out because Quistis happened to get a look at the transfer applications. She didn't even stop to say goodbye to us until we caught her in the car park just before she left. And Irvine…that guy was even willing to take a bug-hunting mission - it was the only mission Quistis had to offer - just to get away from Garden."

Rinoa leaned back and reflected on the sudden developments. Absorbed in thought, she barely heard Zell.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you but Quis was afraid that you might not take it. After all, you just woke up from your…" Zell stopped and bit his lip, cursing himself for reminding her of her loss.

Rinoa said nothing but her eyes were misty and she avoided Zell's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I swear I didn't mean to say that!" Zell pleaded.

"No! Don't!" Rinoa flung up her arms as if to defend herself. "Please, I don't want to talk about it."

"So…uh…what did Xu ask from you?"

"She asked if I wanted to join SeeD but…" She trailed off.

"She asked if I wanted to join SeeD. I told her I would think about it." She expected Zell to be dismayed at her hesitation and beg her to join.

Instead, he said nothing and she continued on. "Xu told me that if I decide to accept, she would allow me to go through a crash course and take the field exam in six months. I don't know if I should though."

He looked at her seriously. "Why not?"

"Zell, I'm a sorceress. I can't stay here. Not without Sq…protection. SeeD are trained to kill the sorceress. What if something happens to me like what happened that time when I was possessed by Ultimecia? Who's going to protect me then?" She bit her lip to keep the tears from flowing but it was a futile gesture.

Zell could barely keep his anger back at the sight of her tears. He wanted so badly to go out and pound everyone who lusted for her blood. He wanted to take her hand and tell her that he'll protect her no matter what happens. But in a corner of his mind, he realized that she still loved Squall. He was just a friend to her, nothing more.

Realizing that he still hadn't replied her question, he tried to comfort her like a friend should. "We will, Rinoa. Me, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie - even if she is far away. All of us will protect you. We're your friends." He looked down at his feet to see a furry head staring at him. "Angelo too." The dog barked in agreement.

Rinoa smiled through her tears and touched his hand softly. "Thank you."

Kadowaki entered just then, fussing over Rinoa's delayed rest. Zell hastily said goodbye to her and left before the good doctor could turn her attention to him. Rinoa slid down into her sheets and slipped away to sleep.

_Come and find me Rinoa…_

* * * * * *

The glass elevator doors hummed open and Quistis stepped out, heading for Xu's office. Entering the office, she managed to catch the tail-end of Xu's speech.

"…and thank you for offering your services to Balamb Garden." Xu's head turned and caught sight of her colleague.

"This is Quistis Trepe, our field commander who handles all requests for SeeD. Quistis, these are the new officers sent by Trabia and Galbadia Garden." Xu introduced each officer one by one to her.

Quistis looked carefully at each officer as she greeted them, noting down their name and specialty. Altogether there were five on them - two women and three men - and all of them exuded maturity and experience. She recognized the battle-hardened look in their eyes, making them seem older than they really were. Just like her.

When the introductions were over, Xu began to brief the new officers. Quistis stepped back and greeted the only other SeeD in the room. "Hello, Annerde."

"Trepe." He nodded.

"Did Xu ask you to come and welcome the new staff?" She whispered.

Cal Annerde shrugged. "Not really. I have no idea why the commander asked me up here. What about you?"

Quistis sighed. "Same like you. No idea." She glanced back at the newcomers. "Which is from Galbadia and which is from Trabia?"

Annerde nodded towards the two standing to the right side. "Those two are Trabbies. The others are from G-Garden. Not too hard to tell."

She lifted an eye. "What do you mean?"

"The Trabbies are the only one not shivering in this freezer. I mean, they used to live in one."

Quistis chuckled softly. Commander Kurashima was famed as the SeeD Ice Queen and it was the joke in Garden that her office's temperature was similar to a freezer.

"So Trepe, any idea what Kurashima would want with us?"

"It's not so hard to figure out why you're here. You're in charge of personnel. Maybe she wants you to show them around Garden or take them to their rooms."

Annerde rolled his eyes. "Since when did I become a tour guide? I thought I was in charge of the students' welfare."

"Staff too."

"What I don't get is why you're here too, Trepe. Thought you're in charge of missions not staff."

She shrugged. "I don't know, Annerde."

Both looked up as Xu cleared her throat. "Our Personnel Officer will explain more about Garden procedures and show you to your rooms. If you have any questions, please refer to him. Quistis?"

Cal threw a wry 'I-told-you-so' look at Quistis before leading the rest out of the office. One of them remained behind however and she looked at him uncertainly. He was one of the Galbadian officers but that was all she could remember about him. His name managed to elude her.

"I know you're wondering why I asked you here and why I asked Officer Hale to stay. Hale will be our new Intelligence Officer so he'll be working closely with you. Colleagues, if you prefer. I want you to show him to your office and brief him on his new duties." Xu explained.

Quistis nodded as did the other man.

"Dismissed."

They saluted and left the office. Outside, she looked at him again, trying to remember his name.

"Follow me. I'll show you the way to your new office."

He nodded and gave her a strange look. She ignored it and began to walk down the corridor. Quistis wondered if he was annoyed at her somewhat curt order.

They walked in silence and she caught several stares from her companion. If she wasn't mistaken, she could have sworn that he was admiring her not observing her. It was annoying.

"This is your new office, Mr. Hale." She said as she switched on the lights in the dim room. She showed him around, explaining certain procedures he should know. Throughout her explanations, he remained quiet and she wondered if he was being shy.

"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are really lovely?" He said suddenly.

She was startled at his sudden question and frowned at him. Was he going to turn into another Trepie?

"What?"

He laughed easily. "I suppose that comment sounded like a bad pick-up line." He put out his hand. "I'm Owen Hale."

She observed him critically, wondering if he was trying to flirt with her. "Quistis Trepe."

"I've heard what you did. You're one of those who invaded my Garden." Uh oh, she thought.

"You were involved?"

He shrugged. "Actually I was in Deling City when it happened. So no, I wasn't there. Don't worry, I don't bear a grudge."

As if she could care less. But she said nothing, wishing to keep things peaceful between her and her future workmate.

"I suppose a woman like you often gets really bad lines like that." He smiled at her.

Strangely, she didn't seem annoyed by him anymore. "I've heard worse."

"So I guess I did pretty well, comparatively." Owen laughed and Quistis watched his eyes twinkle teasingly at her. "So would it be all right if I ask you to dinner then?"

Quistis gave him a hard, searching look. It had been a long time since someone had asked her out. A busy schedule and saving the world saw to that. But for all his teasing, he seemed sincere. She couldn't help feeling interested about this strange man who seemed to be genuinely sincere. It didn't hurt that she found him attractive as well.

"You haven't tried the cafeteria food, have you?"

"It can't be as bad as my Garden's cafeteria. That's one experience you don't want to try."

"Actually I've tried it. You're right."

"So I'll save a table for you at seven?" She had to give him points for his persistence.

"Seven isn't a very good time. An hour later and the dinner rush will be over. All the good dishes will be gone though." She pointed out.

Owen shrugged. "I don't mind. Eight it is then?"

Quistis smiled for the first time since meeting him.

* * * * * *

She stood silently in a field filled with flowers that reached to her ankles, waiting for him. The breeze gently caressed her cheeks, blowing her hair from her face.

Reaching out, she touched the smooth marble marker which bore witness to the warrior that was buried there. She knelt down and stared into the ground.

_'I love you, Squall. I want you to know that. I love you and I will never forget you. I thought that if I came here, I would find you waiting for me. Just like you promised._

But I have to realize that you're gone now and that I have to move on. I can't go on crying for you to come back. You wouldn't want me to do that and I wouldn't either if I were you.

I miss you a lot, Squall. More than you'll ever know. You drove me crazy when you were alive because you wouldn't let me in. You never seemed to care about anyone but yourself. I know why you did that now and I understand.

Squall, I once told you that I can fight when I'm with you. You're not here anymore so I have to learn to fight for myself. So I'm going to join SeeD. I will be strong, just like you were. You won't be ashamed of me. I'll be fine even without you by my side.

Goodbye, my knight.'

The young sorceress rose to her feet and walked away slowly without looking back.

There was silence for a while. A faint grey mist gathered by the gravestone, forming into a vague resemblance of a man. There was sadness in his eyes and his whisper was soft but the wind carried his voice to the skies.

_When the time is right, you will know how to find me._

**_End of Part I_**

* * *

**Notes:** If you have any questions about this strange chapter - in more ways than one - drop me an e-mail or leave a question in your review. I'm not sure how well this turned out but I hope you're still looking forward to Part II. Thank you so much for reviewing! (and if you haven't, what are you waiting for? ^_^)


End file.
